Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
In a liquid discharge apparatus, when liquid is supplied to a head mounted on a carriage through a supply tuber bendable from an apparatus body side, the position and posture of the carriage are affected by the counterforce or restoration force of the supply tube.